Better Now
by LUVPeanutButter
Summary: Annabeth, a headstrong, straight A student, is alone. On the outside, she may appear normal. But he can see past her outer shell, he's just not sure if he can get to her in time. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1- Dead Sea

Chapter 1- Annabeth

She wasn't sure what her purpose was. It seemed as though all she ever did was stand in the background, watch as the heroes did their work. But, this was the real world. She'd come to learn that there were no heroes, or princesses, or even fire-breathing dragons that terrorized civilizations and burned crops to ashes. Annabeth was just another student, at a normal high school, with no friends. No, scratch that, _one _friend.

Thalia Grace, one of the most obnoxious teens in the world, with a life goal to defy anyone who crossed her path. That's how she and Annabeth had become friends. Annabeth had accidentally bumped into Thalia at the elementary playground, and had oddly struck up a conversation. Annabeth had admitted to having no one, and suddenly, they were best friends. By defiance.

Annabeth and Thalia were polar opposites, especially when it came to school, which seemed like Annabeth's whole life. Thalia's highest grade was a C-, Annabeth was on the A honor roll. Thalia relied on Annabeth to keep her grounded, attached to the goodness and purity of life, something Annabeth possessed, yet had no knowledge of.

Annabeth had little family, her mother was dead, her father was in a coma, her stepmother was an abusive drunk, her two twin brothers were little devils. Thalia had extensive family, cousins and parents, a little brother, aunts and uncles. Annabeth, who only had herself, was truly, by all standards, alone.

So there she stood, watching her father's chest rise up and down slowly, the beeping of the monitor seemed so far off, so quiet and unnecessary, yet it was the only reassurance that he was still here, possibly listening. Annabeth took his hand, which was as cold as ice and as rough as sandpaper, and squeezed it, hoping maybe a little bit of her warmth revived him, maybe he'd wake up one day... but no, he'd been this way for years, just another person in such a large, harsh world.

Annabeth remembered those days, before her stepmother, when she and her father would curl up, reading a book together and laughing at all those funny parts. Annabeth remembered his nickname for her, _Flower. _She hadn't realized what it meant at first, she thought maybe a metaphor to recognize her fragility, yet now she knew why.

She was a flower, a tulip in a field of dry leaves, a hydrangea in a clearing of green grass, a rose in the middle of a storm, a lotus in the eye of a hurricane, in his eyes, she was blossoming. Annabeth missed him, she missed his laugh and his corny jokes, she missed the idea of having someone, did that make her selfish? Yes, but did she have a right to be? Absolutely.

Annabeth sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair the nurse had supplied her with, and watched him slowly. Annabeth watched his eyes flutter, she missed those Brown irises. She shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself with her unoccupied hand. Annabeth reached out and pulled the blankets up to her father's chin, and let go of his hand. It was time, time to let it all out.

"Dad, I'm scared..." she knew how childish that sounded, but she didn't care. Her voice was just above a whisper, tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss you," she admitted, wiping the tears away.

"Thalia's gone for the next few weeks, she's going to Disneyland... I know she'll hate it, it's not her type of thing. I honestly don't know why any member of her family would want to go... they're all so straightforward and headstrong. I remember when we went, and I got sick on all the candy you got me, and I missed the fireworks." Annabeth was ready to sob, she shook her head, resting it in both her hands.

"There's no one to look after me... I need you to wake up- I can't lose you too. So please, for me, don't... Don't be like this," Annabeth finally sobbed. "I'll be back on Friday..." Annabeth rose, grabbing her school bag and wiping off her tears and shaking away her fears. She adjusted her coat and rushed out the door, bumping straight into someone.

The person grunted, toppling over and landing on his rump. "Oh! I'm so sorry, uh... here!" Annabeth held out her hand, which the person gladly accepted, and pulled them up. Annabeth blinked, staring straight into a pair of sea green eyes.

**A/N: Wow, that was... AWESOME! I'll be posting every Friday, by the way, R&R, and please follow and favourite if you liked it! I really appreciate reviews, so if you read it and enjoyed it, or the writing style, please comment! Oh, and be sure to check out my one shot called: A Cold Night, and read the stories I've followed and favourited! They totally rock! I hope you loved it! **


	2. Chapter 2- Oceans

Chapter 2- Percy

He wasn't sure how to react. She was suddenly there, looking at him with wide eyes. Percy waved a hand in front of her face, raising his eyebrows. He was sick of girls acting this way when they saw his face, it had gotten old after his sophomore year. Now, being a junior, it was just unacceptable.

Percy had never had a girlfriend before, he'd never had the time. With ADHD and dyslexia, studying took twice as long, he'd had multiple jobs, his current being a guitar gig at an out of the way café. It was just him and his mom, his dad had left when he was three, and his mother, Sally Jackson, hadn't married again after that.

The girl blinked, and Percy suddenly realized her eyes were grey, a menacing, calculating grey. Her eyes were also filled with tears, red lines sprouting from the inner corners of her whites, she'd obviously been crying.

"Um, sorry again..." her voice trailed off, and Percy studied her face. Her hair, curly and blonde, was tied up in a messy bun, a few loose strands falling out, framing her heart shaped face perfectly. Her skin tone, a deep tan, was surprisingly real. She must have been about his age, maybe younger, she was definitely shorter.

"It's fine," he dismissed quickly. "Are you okay?" he couldn't help but ask, blame the ADHD.

"Yeah, I was just- I was visiting my dad." the girl looked down at her feet, studying her converse like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Percy sighed, he was here visiting his mother's boyfriend, the place was horrible, boring, and smelt like disinfectant.

"Oh, um, tell him to get better for me, I gotta go." Percy rushed past the girl, not wanting to get another lecture from his mother about being late. Percy walked up to the counter, looking over his shoulder once more at the girl with the grey eyes. She stood there, not moving, as though she was paralyzed. Percy shrugged it off, shaking any thoughts of this girl out of his head.

Percy sighed as he reached the receptionist's desk. She was a plump little lady with dyed red hair. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, she was typing furiously on her keyboard, her blue eyes glued to the monitor. Percy cleared his throat, and her head snapped up.

"I'm here to see Paul Blofis." Percy said before she could ask him in an overly bubbly voice: _can I help you? _He scrunched his nose at the thought. The woman sighed, and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, room three on the fourth floor." the lady's eyes were glued to her screen again, faster than he could blink. Percy shook his head with a slight smirk, headed for the elevator.

Percy reached Paul's room in a rush, nearly out of breath as he pushed the door open and stumbled inside. Percy's mother sat on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, holding Paul's hand like she might die if she let go. Paul looked absolutely horrible, to be blunt. He had bruises and scratches all over his face and body, he had a large gash across the side of his face, held together with stitches. Percy winced, crossing the room and sitting beside his mother, nearly moaning at how much pain he'd be in tomorrow, just for sitting in one of these chairs for five minutes.

"How is he?" Percy asked his mom, who jumped up, obviously having not noticed him before. She blushed, but didn't remove her hand. Percy was about ready to roll his eyes at his mother's childish behavior.

"He's good, sleeping. It was quite the car wreck." his mother marveled. Percy closed his eyes tight, trying to visualize the crash that put Paul in such a state, and he couldn't. How could anyone think of something so horrible? The idea of another car hurling into Paul's Prius head on made him flinch.

"How are _you _holding up?" Percy asked her slowly, trying his best to meet her eyes, the eyes that reminded him of his childhood days, skateboarding and laughing with friends. _Eyes... _suddenly, a picture of swirling grey orbs came into his mind, filling him up with a warm feeling inside he didn't understand. Then again, he didn't understand much at all. He zoned out, picturing those beautiful, miraculous, mysterious, amazing eyes.

"Percy? I'm talking to you, you know?" Percy's mother waved a hand in front of his face, an amused expression that told him she knew just what he was thinking about. Her eyes widened, she leaned forward expectantly. "Who did you meet?" his mother asked, clipping off each word like a parent might tell their child; _go to your room. _Percy blushed, looking at his knees.

Percy cleared his throat, looking anywhere but her eyes. "Someone..." he trailed off, those grey irises flashing before his own once more, _why did he care so much? _His mother still appeared expectant. Percy rolled his eyes. "I mean nobody, if you gonna act like that. We just bumped into each other." Percy fiddled with his fingers.

His mother grinned, clapping her hands together. "Oh Percy! It must have been fate, you just _bumped _into each other? Please! Something _is_ at work here, I can feel it. What's her name?" his mother asked, her face suddenly glowing.

"Since when did you become a fortune teller?" Percy rolled his eyes, holding his hands up to his head and rubbing circles into his temples. "I'm getting... I'm getting... An overly excited Sally Jackson!" Percy exclaimed, smirking as his mother playfully shoved him.

"Oh stop! I'm not that bad, I just want you to have a happy ending is all." Sally sighed wistfully, her eyes far off.

"I never got her name," he admitted guilty, looking down at the palms of his hands. Sally smiled at him. "Was it like this with you and dad?" Percy asked eagerly, wanting so badly to get off the topic of the girl. They never talked about his father, Sally always said the same things.

"No, no... we met at an ice cream parlor by the ocean." Sally's tone was sad, almost as though she was reliving memories. Percy didn't want her stuck in the past, he set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be fine, I promise. We'll both get our happy endings."

**A/N: That was lots of fun! I decided to forget Friday this time, but I'll try to stick by it as I go along! I can't make any promises though! Time for review responses!**

** NotSupposedToRaiseHim: Wow, that means a lot, thank you so much! Lots of big hugs and squishy kisses! Only joking... You'd get it if you watch Sherlock! :)**

** Stella: Yay! I like to be interesting, so thanks! I took your advice! **

** OnlyTiesto: Thank you for your review! I do agree, it was awesome. **

** Igloo: Oh cool name! Wow... bad pun... my apologies! But really though, it means much!**

** Bob: your name speaks for itself! Love it! Thanks loads for reviewing! **

** HighFuntioningSociopathSleuth: Yay! You reviewed! I loved your chapter, hope you liked mine! Thank you so so much! **

** I hope to receive more Reviews and Requests! **


	3. Chapter 3- Monk's part one

Chapter 3

Annabeth

_5 years later_

Annabeth typed furiously on her keyboard, cramming to fit her summary into the little box. The little clicking sounds under her fingers aligned with her heartbeat; she was simply meant to write. Of course it _was _only something she did on the side, next to her day job at Olympia Architecture. Annabeth found that writing was an outlet for her anger and sadness; she poured it all into her words, letting the reader feel exactly what she felt. Her father had just passed, and she, being enclosed and furiously independent, as her best friend Thalia put it, was going to keep her head up. Annabeth stopped typing as soon as she heard the jingling of the lock.

"I'm home!" a girls voice announced, Annabeth could see a flash of black fabric as she rolled her eyes, closing her computer and setting it beside her.

"You don't live here Thaila." Annabeth remarked, zipping up her messenger bag and standing up.

Thalia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, her leather jacket making an awful squeaking sound as she did so. "I know that," Thalia muttered quietly, plucking an apple from Annabeth's table, running her fingers along the blood-red surface. "I'm your best friend though; we're aloud to do stuff like that." Thalia set the apple back down, slightly glaring at Annabeth, who was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"No! Thalia it's not-" Annanbeth tried to say, but Thalia, as stubborn as she was, interrupted.

"Unless you _don't _want to be friends anymore, I just assumed forever actually meant _forever. _But I understand, it's cool…" Thalia eyed her warily, as though she was just noticing the bags under her eyes, her posture off. Thalia sighed, crossing the room and setting her hands on Annabeth's shoulders.

Annabeth's eyes were filled with hot tears, she blinked, in a failed effort to keep them from falling. "My dad…" she didn't have to say anything more, Thalia was already holding her in a tight embrace. Annabeth was so glad Thalia didn't give her any condolences, she just simply held her, whispering encouraging things in her ear, in a so unlike Thalia way. Annabeth's phone buzzed, and her eyes drifted over to the case-less specimen. She sniffed, pulling away from her best friend.

"Thank you Thalia…" Annabeth lost her voice as the phone buzzed again. She was able to see the contact photo of her stepmother. Annabeth reached out, grabbing the phone off the top of her electric fireplace- which was unplugged, leaving the phone cold in her hand.

_Annabeth, I know we've had out differences, but I'd appreciate it if you would give me the opportunity to rekindle things with you. _That was the first message, which disgusted her as much as the next. _Bobby and Mathew miss you, and I'm sure they'd love to get the chance to sit down with their sister._

_Differences? _Annabeth thought, _sure, but Bobby and Matthew? _Annabeth wanted to gag, but nearly jumped ten feet when Thalia did from behind her. Annabeth had completely forgotten she was there.

_You're in denial, _was all Annabeth texted back, turning to Thalia with a sly grin on her face. "Monk's Restaurant?" she asked brightly, picking up her messenger bag and slipping her phone in the front pocket, suddenly feeling the urge to dance around giddily. _That's not me, _she protested. _I don't dance around like a giddy school girl. _

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" Thalia asked with a grin, obviously perky now. Annabeth shrugged, walking to her front door, which was worn and faded from years of use. Annabeth unlocked the door, gliding it open with a slight tug, careful to avoid her many books that were strewn around the floor as she did so.

* * *

><p>Annabeth couldn't help but grin as she saw that her usual booth was open, she slid in, setting her bag beside her and watching amusedly as Thalia reluctantly slid in, barley audibly muttering; "I prefer the counter." as she sat down with a flop.<p>

Thalia cleared her throat. "Seriously though, one minute you're crying, which you never do, might I add, and now you sit here with a grin on your face, what came over you?" she folded her arms across the table, glaring at a group of four as they passed by, talking loudly. Annabeth scanned them; three men and a woman. The first thing she noticed was the nearly bald man talking to the whole group. "I'm tellin' you Jerry, she's after me!" he chuckled to himself as they all walked outside.

Annabeth looked back over at Thalia, who was glowering down at her knees. "Well, since you're so nosy, you probably know my stepmom texted me." Annabeth laughed a little as Thalia scowled, rolling her electric blue eyes. Annabeth continued. "I told her off, and it felt good." Annabeth sighed, ignoring her constantly buzzing phone.

"Annabeth, I mean, I'm really proud of you and all, but her husband did just _die._" Thalia's scowl deepened even more as she looked Annabeth over. Annabeth glared at her, those piercing grey eyes glowering down at her.

"And he was in a coma for twelve years before that, Thalia! She was abusive, maybe not to me, that much, but to the boys! And honestly Thalia, she could go jump off a bridge for all I care!" Annabeth glared at the other costumers as they did the same to her, obviously not appreciative of her sudden outburst.

Thalia sighed, resting her head in her hands and moaning. "I know that, I understand that, I do… But I saw- and to me, that sounded like a mother asking her daughter for a second chance," Thalia paused, her cheeks flushing as Annabeth's eyes grew red. "Step or not." Thalia added quickly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Thalia, you do realize you're all I've got, right?" Annabeth looked to Thalia, her eyes welling up with tears again. Annabeth shook her head, wiping her eyes and sniffing lightly.

"But that's just the thing Annie; I shouldn't be all you've got. I want you to have someone to talk to if…" Annabeth could hear the restraint in her voice, she reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Don't you dare start thinking like that. Don't you know that you can't be replaced? You're Thalia Grace, and frankly, you rock." Annabeth grinned, and Thalia reciprocated. They both looked up at the sound of clanking heels.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked. She was a tall blonde in a yellow dress with white trim. Annabeth glanced over at Thalia, smirking.

They both spoke at the same time, "Chocolate ice cream." The waitress smiled, scribbling the order down on her notepad, then turning on her heel and stalking away.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were headed back to Annabeth's apartment, laughing until their sides hurt. "You know, I think you'd be pretty good with my cousin." Thalia remarked, continuing to walk alongside Annabeth through the busy streets of New York.<p>

"Yeah right Thalia. You know, lately, I've been getting the feeling I don't belong with anyone. II'm more of the crazy cat lady type." she said, her voice suddenly hollow. Annabeth stared off into the distance, gazing wondrously at the New York skyline. Thalia scoffed next to her.

"Oh come on, I mean, look!" Thalia handed her a phone, which showed a picture of a boy around Annabeth's age, with jet black hair and… Sea green eyes. A pair of eyes she'd never been able to forget. Sure, the boy had been in a hurry, and granted, she never got to know his name, but she couldn't help but get the feeling she already knew him. A cold feeling ran down her spine. "What's his name?" Annabeth asked, her eyes not leaving the screen. Thalia grinned, her eyes flashing amusedly.

"See, I knew you'd like him! His name is Percy." Thalia nudged her side, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him someday."

**A/N: Wow that was long! 4 pages on Word. Also 1,357 words… so there, previous chapter, beat that! Really though, this took me like, a whole hour to write! OUTRAGEOUS! I'm so ashamed! But YAY! A new chapter! I'd like to take a line to thank all the people who reviewed, favourited, and followed! Now for review responses!**

** NotSupposedToRaiseHim: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I look forward to each one!**

** IRememberPeanutButter: That means a lot old friend ;) Thank you for the reviews!**

** HighFuntioningSociopathSleuth: Yes, do take a page out of my book, it serves wonders. Thank you loads for your support! I'm looking forward to your next chapter!**

** GreyEyes217: I do indeed love Thalia's personality, I decided to portray her as playful, tactful, dutiful, and cool. Thank you for your review! **

** Bob: Your opinion means so much to me, I do love your comments :)**

** Igloo: You really liked the pun? Well, its not everyday I crack a joke like that! ;)**

** Please R&R, and be sure to Follow and Fav!**


	4. Chapter 4- Monk's Part two

Chapter 4- Percy

Percy blinked, staring wide eyed at his best friend, who stood before him. "June is… pregnant?" Percy stammered, blinking once again. Grover nodded, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his feet. "And you're sure?" Percy asked, his eyes locked on Grover, who had been married to June for a little over five months.

"Yeah," Grover grinned, finally looking up. "And she's already huge." he added. Rachel, another close friend of Percy's, who had been sitting beside him at the counter in Monk's, did a spit take.

"Grover!" she screeched, quietly setting down her strawberry milkshake. "Women don't appreciate being talked about in such a way, even if it _isn't _to their face." Rachel explained patiently, she had to be patient; she was an art teacher at Willcrook elementary. Grover blushed, not meeting her angry green eyes.

Percy shook his head, chuckling at his friends. "Well do you know when she's due?" Percy asked, sipping his blue cherry coke that the restaurant only made for him. Grover perked up at that, he set his bagel on a plate and brushed off his hands.

"Six months! And the best part," he paused for effect. "It's twins!" Grover grinned excitedly. Percy nearly did a spit take of his own at that, he took a few calming breaths.

"Really?" he asked, his voice slightly strained. Rachel was beaming beside him, her eyes wide. Grover nodded again, his eyes bright and playful.

Rachel laughed. "Grove, that's great!" she exclaimed, giving his shoulder a shake. Grover blushed, laughing a little. The three were interrupted by a yell: "She could go jump off a bridge for all I care!" Percy turned, glancing at Rachel and shaking his head.

Two girls sat at a booth; one had curly blonde hair, facing the opposite wall so Percy was unable to see her face. The other girl, he recognized. His cousin: Thalia Grace. Percy hadn't spent much time with Thalia, but she wasn't hard to spot, unless you were at a rock concert. She was dressed in her usual punk style clothes, her hair as spiky as usual. Percy met her eyes, rolling his own and shooting her a disapproving look. She shook her head and turned back to her friend, and Percy decided to follow her example.

Grover was staring at his phone, a slight smirk evident on his face. "Hey guys, I've gotta jet, June wants chocolate… Oh! I could get some from Omar's, they've got the best. I guess I'll see you at MacLaren's later?" Grover was off before either of them could answer.

Rachel turned to Percy, her frizzy red hair tied back in a purple bandanna. "So June's pregnant." she muttered, a small smile playing on her lips. Percy nodded and grinned. Rachel giggled slightly, leaning forward and stirring her shake with a straw.

"Do you think someone like me could ever have kids?" Rachel asked quietly. Percy was taken aback, he eyed Rachel warily.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Percy studied Rachel; her jaw was squared, she was tensed up and teary eyed.

Rachel took a shaky breath, sipping her drink. "I'm not sure… I just get this feeling- like the right guy for me just isn't in New York. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever leave this place. I've just been stuck in the same city all my life; I've never even done so much as _visited _anywhere else!" Rachel shoved her drink away, blinking furiously in a failed effort to keep the tears from falling.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, listen. I know for a fact you'll find the right guy. And kids? There's no question about it, I mean, look at your job. You're already an amazing teacher." Percy reassured her, and he felt her relax.

"Maybe your right, I'm probably just being paranoid… We should get out of here." Rachel slid off her stool, grabbing her jacket and throwing it over herself. Percy smiled, throwing his own jacket on. Percy tuned towards the door, seeing that his cousin was gone, along with her friend. Rachel followed him out, the cool night air like a slap in the face.

* * *

><p>"So…" Rachel began, guiding the both of them through the streets of New York. "We've got about two hours until the bar, do you have anything to do in mind?" Rachel asked, slowly putting one foot before the other, watching him through the corners of her eyes.<p>

Percy gazed intently at the skyline of New York, and sighed. The smog in the air was thick and grey, Percy glowered at it, as Rachel laughed. "Well," Percy started, honestly thinking about things they were able to do. "We could go to the movies, or maybe… shopping?" he asked her, looking at her intently.

"Percy!" Rachel screeched, stomping her foot agitatedly. "There's three days 'till Valentine's and you _still _haven't gotten your mother a gift?" Rachel looked absolutely horrified, but shook her head.

"Well… I mean, it's not like its Mother's Day or anything, is it really vital I get her something?" Percy asked innocently, looking to Rachel for an answer. "Aren't the couples supposed to get each other stuff?" Percy seriously didn't understand what the big deal was, holiday's like these just didn't seem mandatory, just another lame excuse to go on a date, or get a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses for one another.

Rachel scowled, rolling her eyes. "So you mean to tell me you've _never _gotten your mom a gift for Valentine's Day before?" Rachel was _definitely _over-thinking the whole thing.

"Well… when I was younger I made her cards and stuff. But we never really had the money for it all. I did, however, give her a potato battery once. Made it all myself." Percy looked pleased with himself. Rachel shoved him playfully.

"Get out! A potato battery? And she accepted it? Oh my… Your mother is probably _the most _patient woman on planet earth." Rachel grinned, shoving her hands in her coat.

"For what? Accepting a lame gift?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes.

"For raising _you. _Now come on, we're getting your mother something nice." Rachel pulled him along, maneuvering the two through the busy streets of New York. Percy spotted several shops that looked interesting, at least good enough for a gift, but Rachel simply shook her head and pulled him farther.

The two eventually made a stop in front of a jewelry store, and Rachel guided him inside. "You expect me to pay for something like this?" Percy asked when Rachel showed him a beautiful heart-shaped silver locket, which looked as though it could've been worth a hundred dollars, maybe more.

Rachel nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Rachel, I work in a record store, this isn't something I can afford." he gave the locket back to the sales woman, who frowned lightly, then set it back in the display case.

"I'll pitch in, oh Percy it's a beautiful locket!" Rachel was fawning over it, oggling at the display. Percy shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel scowled, shaking her head angrily and nodding at the sales woman.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked Rachel, who was handing the cashier a credit card. Rachel smirked, giving the woman her signature and receiving a bag in return.

"I'm paying for it, I have the money. You can tell your mother you had some help, but I'm sure she won't care." Rachel shoved the bag in his hands, and then marched out of the store.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, the four of them were laughing in MacLaren's, Rachel and June were going on and on about baby things, and Percy and Grover were sitting awkwardly in the corner, sipping their beer and rolling their eyes. Percy was shaking his head when Grover spoke up. "Hey, man, do you think… um… would you mind being the Godfather?" Percy looked up, a bright smile playing across his face.<p>

"Of course," Percy grinned. "You made me an offer I can't refuse." the two laughed, getting odd looks from the girls. Percy rolled his eyes, jumping as his phone buzzed. Percy pulled it out of his back pocket, pressing the home button and putting in his passcode: _7437. _

_We need to talk. -N_

A/N: **Ello Ello! So... New chapter. I haven't updated lately... sorry! Just didn't want to update every day and all! Review Responses-  
><strong>

**HighFuntioningSociopathSleuth: Yes... A new chapter... Yes...**

**NotSupposedToRaiseHim: Yeah! I really do love your story mate, And thank's loads for reviewing!**

**GreyEyes217: I'm really glad you liked it! Annabeth did just change gears didn't she? I reckon' we'll never know what goes on in that mind...**

**IRememberPeanutButter: hey you. yeah, the references do rock hmm?**

**Cosmo: Here's some water ;)**

**Review and request!**


	5. Chapter 5- Leo & Calypso's Auto Repair

Chapter 5- Annabeth

Annabeth's apartment was cold, rain pouring down over her window as she glowered at the city below her. It was Valentine's Day, and she had no one to celebrate it with. Sure, she wasn't normally one for sappy romantic things, but she still wished she had someone to brag about. Annabeth turned to her computer, which lay untouched on her wooden desk, before her very large, very untidy apartment. Annabeth sat down in her swivel chair, opening up the computer. She squinted at the screen before her, reading her latest e-mail from her stepmother.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I know you must be having trouble accepting the fact that your father has passed, but there's no excuse for you stubbornness when it comes to me. I really, really want to try and make things right with you, I promise it you, I'm telling the truth when I say I need you. And that I'm the proudest mother in the world._

_With my best wishes and regards,_

_Sue_

Annabeth scowled, she wanted to throw her computer across the room. _Mother? She's never going to be my __**mother. **_Annabeth furiously clicked the _compose _button and began to write.

_Sue_

_I'm writing to inform you I'm doing just fine. My dad is dead. I get it. I don't need your regards, or sympathy, or your shallow condolences, only spoken to be seen kind in the eyes of whoever it is you wish to impress. There's obviously someone. Onto other matters, I don't need __**you**__, no matter how much you may need __**me**__. You will never be my mother. We will never make things right, because there's nothing to fix. _

_Annabeth_

Sent. Gone. A large weight off Annabeth's chest, words she'd been striving to get out. Annabeth closed her mail and clicked her writing application. She opened the file she'd been working on: _Letters to the dead. _Annabeth adjusted herself in her seat, and began to write.

_Hey dad. I miss you. I know you'll never get these letters, but it makes me feel better to write them, you know? So, onto important things. Let's see… I suppose Percy is worth mentioning, yes, the boy I wrote about, the one I met when I was seventeen. He's Thalia's cousin. I can't help but wonder what he was doing in the hospital that day. Thalia never mentioned a family injury. Though once she did mention a step uncle being hospitalized around that time. She said her aunt was washed out. That must've been it. So I guess that sums up that matter._

_Then there's my relationship status. Completely and utterly inactive. No one. And it's Valentine's Day; I swear the holiday is like a mockery to all single people. I hate that word. Single. It leaves a bad taste on my tongue even if I haven't said it. Just thinking about it makes me sour. _

_And of course. Always last. Always least. Sue. She's been writing to me, sending me these sick saddening emails, as if the rain doesn't dampen my spirits enough. Why did you ever marry her? Every time I hear the name I flashback to those dreaded days; when she'd slap me just because I was trying to get along with her. The twins were always teasing me, you always took their side. Even when you knew they were wrong. Why? I guess I should just move on, it seems childish to dwell in the past, my so untouched past. No one bothers. No one cares. _

_I guess I should get going… I'm always going to miss you. I just might not want you to know sometimes. I love you. Goodbye, for now. _

Annabeth hit the save button, and slammed her computer closed. She took another glance at the dreaded rain, and marched out her door, throwing her coat over herself and grabbing her yellow umbrella in the process. She snatched up her keys and her favourite book: Pride and Prejudice.

Annabeth arrived at Omar's, the best cafe in New York, and sat down under the awning. She ignored the cold, which broke through her coat like she wasn't even wearing it. The waiter stalked over, obviously disappointed in the face that she chose to eat outside. He was tall, and with his orange apron and red raincoat, he looked rather colourful.

"What can I get you today?" he spoke with a Norwegian accent, which Annabeth envied; she'd always wanted an accent. Annabeth smiled a hollow, emotionless smile she'd been plastering on her face ever since her dad died.

"I'll need a poppy seed bagel and coffee. Just black please." Annabeth turned back to her table as the waiter shuffled off, and she pulled out her book. Annabeth was so engrossed in it; she didn't notice the man looming over her until he cleared his throat. Annabeth jumped, looking up quickly.

The man grinned; he wore a trench coat, which was definitely out of style and way past his day, been as he looked to be in his mid twenties. Annabeth couldn't see his face; it was covered with the brim of his hat. "Hey Annie." the man said, inviting himself to sit down. Annbeth shivered; only Thalia was allowed to call her _Annie. _The man took off his hat, setting it down on the table before him. Annabeth tried not to gasp, but a small squeak did leave her lips.

It was Luke. The Luke that had befriended her, broke her heart, and left her to wallow. He hadn't changed at all; the same sandy blonde hair and jagged scar. "Luke," she snarled, shaking her head and looking back down at her book. "I never said you could sit." she muttered angrily. Luke just chuckled.

"Well you're in a bad mood." Luke summed up, shaking his head with a grin.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, setting her book in her lap. "My dad just died." Annabeth snarled, slapping her book shut so hard it made her jump, and not just Luke.

"Can I get you anything sir?" the waiter asked, it was the same one from before, but now he carried a steaming coffee and toasted cream cheesed bagel. Annabeth's mouth watered. Luke smiled at the waiter politely, laying his hands in his lap.

"Yes, I think I'll-"Annabeth cut Luke off, her teeth bared.

"He was just leaving." Ananbeth said flatly, glaring at Luke and taking a bite of her food. Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I wasn't!" Luke argued, glaring at her stubbornly. Annabeth grabbed her book, and stood up.

"Then I was." Annabeth walked away, not bothering to pay or grab her coffee, or bagel. She put up her umbrella, passing by taxis and cars, headed straight toward the nearest open building, a brown one with a sign that read: "Leo and Calypso's auto repair shop" under that, in a smaller print, was: "With Cider and Stew" She shuffled inside the brick shop, which didn't look like much, but smelt amazing; an intoxicating mixture of cinnamon and wood smoke. She forged to the front desk, which lay under a menu of various foods. Annabeth rung the bell, and nearly had a heart attack when a boy about the age of five jumped up from behind the counter. He had almond eyes and curly dark hair, and was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The boy seemed overly energetic, and jumped up, snatching the silver bell off the counter. Annabeth jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Hi," the boy grinned, "I'm Mr. Sammy Valdez, the king of awesome." the boy- Sammy, flashed another toothy grin, and disappeared behind the counter again. Annabeth leaned over the counter, closing her umbrella. Sammy was curled up in the corner, grinning at his reflection in the bell.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked him, her brow furrowed. The boy was seriously freaking her out- she half expected him to hiss at her and scream: "My precious!" But Sammy seemed fine; he looked up at her, his big brown eyes pleading.

"You have to promise me you won't tell my sister," Sammy began. Annabeth nodded, smiling down at the boy in a slightly reassuring way. The boy cleared his throat, standing up and leaning forward. "This bell is my sister's; she gave it to my mom to use. But before that, my dad gave it to me, and I gave it to my sister… But I want it back, and I've been tryin' to nick it for weeks! But my mom just keeps putting it back! Can you… can you keep it safe for me?" Sammy set the bell on the counter, so short only the tip of his nose reached the surface. Sammy slid it toward her, grinning.

Annabeth was in awe that he could trust a complete stranger, but she took the bell gingerly, looking at it. "Sammy, you said you gave this bell to your sister?" the little boy nodded, "when she was sick." Sammy added.

Annabeth cocked her head. Sammy continued. "But she's better now! And I want my bell back; my grandpa gave it to me! Grandpa Heph!" Sammy was pleading, so Annabeth slid the bell into her purse. The little boy grinned, sliding away from the counter and running up a worn staircase, which led to an upper level.

"Papa! Customer!" Sammy screamed as he reached the top of the stairs. There was a loud crash and thud, coming from right above Annabeth's head.

"Comin' Mijo… give your dad a minute!" Another deeper voice grumbled. Annabeth leaned on her umbrella, as a man in his mid twenties, followed by four kids (including Sammy) and a woman about Annabeth's age. The oldest kid, a girl, was about six. Ananbeth tried to ignore the awkwardness of it all.

"What can I getcha'?"

**A/N: Granted, this was short, lil' bit sloppy, but I just LURVE baby Sammy! I mean, he TOTALLY makes up for my sloppyness... Right? Guys? Okay, alright, I'll admit it, I didn't put TONS of effort into this here chapter, but I SWEAR I'll make the next one twice as long! Ten brownie points for whoever can guess who N is! I'll give you a hint... It's not a he (or a girl version of Nico) So don't even go there! And guess what? I READ DIVERGENT! It pretty much rocked, but um... I did something terrible... I looked up what happens in the last book, you know, like I usually do... And I found out what happens at the end, IT IS SO SAD! I CRIED A LIL' BIT! I'm a bit sad about it too... I mean... ugh! I hate it when authors do stuff like that! I felt like how I did after reading The Hunger Games (which I've read like... five times), unsatisfied, sad, and gloomy. MY WORLD IS OVER! On the bright side, The Olympics are off to a pretty awesome start! TIME FUR REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Bob: WOOOP! You reviewed! YAYYYY! THANK YOOOOO!**

**Igloo: AHHHHHHH! It's okay, mind if I call you Kool Aid? Like... Maybe your Penguin flavored? Oh! Does the penguin that lives inside of you have a bow tie? Is his name Mr. Douglas Fir? AWESOME!**

**NotSupposedToRaiseHim: Hey you! What's shakin' Bacon? Did you like the new chapter?**

**GreyEyes217: Ha! It really was, wasn't it? Isn't it crazy that they were in the SAME restaurant at the SAME time? They almost met!**

**HighFunctioningSociopathSleuth: You know, I'm gonna do just that! :)**

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS! Wow, only 5 reviews? Come on guys! If you read it, you should comment, I love reviews! There are NEVER too many! SO... R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6- Fate & Hot Chocolate

Chapter 6- Percy

Percy _really _didn't want to talk, but he had no choice, really. He stood in front of the door to his father's apartment, the day after Valentine's. Percy wasn't ecstatic when it came to visiting his father, a marine biologist from Portland. Percy bared himself for the torture that was to come; he balled his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door. The lock flew open immediately, followed by his Percy's father; Neptune Marlin Poseidon, preferably Don.

"Son," Don greeted casually, waving his hand in a welcoming gesture. Percy frowned; he and his father weren't very… "Tight" as some might put it, and they certainly didn't refer to the other as "father and son."

"Dad," Percy croaked, walking inside awkwardly. "Um… What's up?" Percy didn't bother to take off his coat or shoes; when his father was in the room, he was _always _prepared to bolt. Don didn't smile; instead, he pursed his lips.

Don cleared his throat, leading the way into the depths of his Man Cave. Percy hesitantly followed inside, avoiding piles of dirty laundry, or as always: the deadly stray shoe. Don seated himself on a leather sofa, Percy continued to stand. "So I suppose you wonder why I called you here," Don implied.

"Yes." Percy said, resisting the urge to lean forward in anticipation. Don's eyes got far off, and Percy nearly groaned. He knew what the far off moony eyes meant. "Listen, if you're here to talk to me about mom, I've got other things to do, so…" Percy folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. Don snapped out of his trance, turning to Percy with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I've just been meaning to talk to you about your work. I have a fairly large cooperation… and if you'd like…" Percy's mouth fell to the floor; he did his best to slam it shut.

"Are- are you offering me a job? To work for _your _company?" Percy couldn't believe it, he _definitely _wasn't qualified for a job at Poseidon's Sea Industries; a dumb name yes, but the positions paid _really _well. Don nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm an under qualified record salesman, I'm not exactly sure what use I'll be, unless you want me in a gift shop…" Percy ran a hand through his hair, looking uncertainly at the floor.

Don grinned, slapping his hands on his knees and making Percy jump. "You'll do just fine! So it's settled then! We'll discuss the details next Thursday?" Don grinned, standing up and clasping his hands together loudly, once again making Percy jump.

"Okay, but-"Don cut Percy off.

"Nonsense! You should get going, as you said, you have things to attend to. I also have a meeting, so goodbye!" Don had shoved Percy out the door before he knew what was happening. Percy flinched as the door slammed behind him.

"Okay…" Percy shook his head as he walked toward the elevator. He didn't know his father that well, but he did know that Don was acting odd. Percy pressed his button and folded his arms over his chest, studying the mirrored elevator walls. The cheesy elevator music made him cringe, and Percy sighed when the doors finally opened.

When Percy reached the front doors, he frowned. It was raining, and very heavily. Another thing was the traffic, the streets were completely crowded with honking cars, and so loud Percy was already developing a migraine.

Percy forged out onto the sidewalk, pulling his hood over his head. Percy sighed wistfully as he passed a candy shop, loudly playing "Dream A Little Dream of Me". He passed it, but looked back with a twinge of sadness; he loved their blue jelly beans. As Percy turned, he bumped straight into someone.

Percy fell to the ground, his head slamming straight into the wet concrete. Not hard enough to do damage, but hard enough to make him groan. The person he bumped into gasped. "Oh gosh! I'm _so _sorry! Are you okay?" Percy opened his eyes. Standing above him was a girl about his age, her curly blonde hair was damp, and fell down her shoulders in a messy bun. She had grey eyes, he knew those eyes. Percy blinked.

"Yeah- I'm good…" Percy stood, and towered over the girl a good four inches. Her yellow umbrella covered the both of them. Percy flashed a crooked grin, he remembered now. "You've got a pretty bad habit of knocking people down, you know that?"

The girl's face flushed, and she studied him more closely, then her eyes widened. "I… what- _I _bumped into _you_? No way, _you _bumped into _me_." The girl narrowed her eyes at him, a menacing stare that made Percy want to cower in a corner.

"I did not! Well, maybe not this time anyway…" Percy folded his arms over his chest, focusing his arms on the top of her umbrella. The girl moaned.

"Well either way, I'm sorry, for _both _times," she looked at Percy expectantly. "Are you going to apologize?" she asked, narrowing her eyes again.

Percy cleared his throat. "Right… yeah… Sorry for nearly killing you- twice." Percy grinned. Letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Apology accepted, Percy Jackson." She said with a grin, snickering a little bit. Percy's eyes widened, he opened his mouth slightly, and then shifted nervously.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Your cousin," the girl answered simply. Percy narrowed his eyes; any random stalker could just walk up to you, "accidentally" bump into you, say your name and then blame it all on your cousin.

"Which one?" he asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"Thalia, I've known her for forever, it's a wonder we haven't crossed paths yet." The girl marveled.

Percy grinned. "Well technically, we have. Twice." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I meant formally." She said angrily. Percy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to get something warm to drink?" she asked him, her head cocked to the side.

"Where?" he asked. "Monk's?" they asked each other in unison. The girl blushed, and nodded. They both headed in the opposite direction, toward the café. "So you know my name, what's yours?" he asked her.

The girl- Percy was getting _really _tired of calling her that, chuckled. "It's Annabeth Chase." She grinned. "Now what are you gonna get from Monk's? I was thinking hot chocolate."

**A/N: So... I broke my promise. I really should _stop _making promises... Sorry! It was horribly short, but I got sick of my lame filler chapters, summit needed to happen! Okay, so I'm AMAZED and OVERJOYED at the amount of reviews I received over the course of like... a day. I also got caught up reading Insurgent! It's legit, I'm about 60% through, maybe 1% more... *grins sheepishly* alright, review responses!**

**GreekPrincess3: Hello there! I absolutely agree with you, baby Sammy is SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!**

**dada6565: Thank You! I tried my best on the hot chocolate, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

**cowseaticecream: Oh thank goodness, I'm not alone in this world. Thank you so much for you awesome review! I really hope you liked this chapter, though it didn't take long, it's probably my fav.**

**Writer's Wrath: Cool! I love CALEO! And baby Sammy is the best! **

**NotSupposedToRaiseHim: I do love hyperactive Sammy! Thank you for you review! **

**henrie locker: Oh don't even make me think about it! I would _NEVER... _I HATE Perachel, and Lukabeth, WORST COUPLES EVER! I promise you, I'm not gonna pair them up! NEVA! **

**GreyEyes217: I love CALEO! I'll have them in the next chapter, and a whole lot more :)**

**The Amazon Princess: You guessed RIGHT! I wish I had a prize to give you... Oh wait! What's this? (::) A blue chocolate chip cookie for you! I would've done the same thing! **

**IRememberPeanutButter: Yay! You reviewed Old Friend! Thank you! **

**thedancinglight: Thank You! I try to be as descriptive as possible, not many stories have that, and baby Sammy was the best! :)**

**Gemxxx: I added more! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Well that's it! As far as I know... Ha HA HAAAA! Well, I now know you're all fans of baby Sammy, so he WILL be here lots more! Thanks loads! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- Cider and Stew

Chapter 7

Annabeth sat around a table full of Valdez's. Sammy sat next to her, picking at a roll. Sammy seemed like a cute and funny kid, full of little jokes and surprises. Annabeth watched him intently as he put honey butter on his bread, a delicacy that Annabeth was new to but loved. Mrs. Valdez could seriously cook, Annabeth found it interesting that she was a mother of four and looked so young. But Mrs. Valdez had just blushed and said "I'm twenty five," Annabeth had laughed and stirred the sauce.

Leo and Calypso Valdez were the sweetest couple she'd ever met. They'd invited her to eat with them, Calypso gave her little tips for cooking at motherly things, which Annabeth had blushed at, and dined it happening any time soon. Calypso just told a sweet story about meeting Leo, falling in love, getting married and then having Esperanza, their oldest girl.

"You'd be very surprised how fast something like that can happen. Your whole life can change in the blink of an eye." If only she'd known how right she was.

So Annabeth sat next to Sammy, listening to him talk about his first day of school, his family, and his friends. "My best friend is probably Collin Grace, he's the same age as me, and his little sister is friends with mine." Sammy ranted on about how great Collin was, how they liked the same games and movies.

"Collin seems great, but what about anyone else, maybe a girlfriend?" Sammy blushed at the question.

"I'm four!" he protested quickly and loudly, making the entire table jump. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, giving him a pointed look.

"But you're not denying it, so who's the lucky lady?" all eyes were on Sammy now, and Annabeth felt bad for putting him in the spotlight, but she couldn't help but smile. Sammy went even redder.

"There isn't anyone… right now." Sammy stuffed the roll in his mouth, and ignored everyone else. Annabeth could tell there was more, but she didn't pressure. Sammy swallowed, shooting her the evil eye. Annabeth grinned, and took a spoonful of soup.

After the meal, Annabeth was refreshed. The family gathered around her at the door, giving away goodbye hugs. Sammy wasn't mad anymore, and she crouched down to his level. "You can keep the bell Aunt Annabeth." He whispered as he hugged her. Annabeth laughed, and was taken aback at becoming an Aunt figure so fast.

"Come back any time Annabeth," Calypso smiled, giving her a bone crushing hug. Annabeth laughed, giving one last look before pulling up her umbrella and walking out the door. She'd only gotten about ten feet away from the old brick building, when she bumped straight into someone.

Percy Jackson.

**A/N: I know I know, not really a cliff hanger, but I wanted a little more Sammy and a lot more suspense. So yay! Oh, and I'm very busy so no review responses, but I appreciate all of them and I hope for more! Also be sure to FAV and FOLLOW! **

**MUCH OBLIGED! **


End file.
